


Curious

by Xx_RandomStar_xX



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_RandomStar_xX/pseuds/Xx_RandomStar_xX
Summary: I’m curious about some things that I would liked answered so if you could please come and answer that would be great!!
Comments: 6





	Curious

So within football there are a lot of ships and I want to find out what people like. I don’t want to be rude when I’m asking and I don’t want anyone to be attacked or hurt by other people’s opinions I’m just intrigued.  
Preferably all answers would be _**different**_

  1. What is your favourite ship?
  2. What is your favourite ship of players who play for the same team?
  3. What is your favourite ship of players who play for the same National Team?
  4. What is your favourite ship of players who _used_ to play for the same team?
  5. What is your favourite ship of players who play for rival teams?
  6. Favourite Ship from each of the top 5 leagues in Europe? (Premier League, La Liga, Bundesliga, Serie A and Ligue 1)
  7. Underrated (or not very common) ship?
  8. Ship that used to be big that has died down a lot in recent years?
  9. The one ship everyone (or a lot of people) seem to love but you can’t understand or get behind?
  10. What do you think the biggest ship in football is? (Either one or multiple is fine)
  11. Finally any other random ships that you are a fan of?



Thank you guys in advance and I am intrigued to read your answers. If you want to miss out questions too that is fine. (Please try to number them accordantly since it would make it easier for me)


End file.
